


[Podfic] Their Great Reward

by Lockedinjohnlock (Podfixx)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: English Accent, First Kiss, M/M, Podfic, Snowfall, Soundcloud, Unresolved Sexual Tension, festive fluff, powercut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: Boxing day, in John's opinion, is the worst day of the year. Christmas is over, the tree is wilting and stripped of gifts, and there's a week of dead-time until the clean slate of the new year. However the combination of a blizzard, a power-cut and Sherlock might just make it a day to remember. (John and Sherlock pre-slash to slash fluff)





	[Podfic] Their Great Reward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Their Great Reward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/610082) by [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/pseuds/BeautifulFiction). 



> Many and grateful thanks to BeautifulFiction for permitting me to narrate her great Christmas story. Always a treat to witness their first kiss!
> 
> Well, my lovely peeps, this is it from me for this year! It's been a great one, pod-wise and I am, as ever, wondrous and thankful that you have joined me for the adventures!  
> Have a great Christmas, those who celebrate - and everyone have the best, best, best New Year!
> 
> ETA 02/01/19 It occurred to me today that I ended the year as I began it, with wonderful stories from BeautifulFiction! Thank you, you lovely writerly person, you!

 


End file.
